EVille
by SoNotObsessed
Summary: Edward Masen is the mayor of the town his familys run for yrs. When his parents and fiance died in a car crash, he lost his ability to be kind. Will his new secretary be able to change his 'e-ville' ways or does she just want E-ville to become B-ville? OO
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This applies to this entire story, if there is an entire story. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, though I SO wish I owned Edward. And Emmett… but don't we all?**

A/N

So this is a new story that I just came up with today. I know I'm still in the middle of IWGYP, but I came up with this and I just had to write and post it. Most of it will be in Edward's POV, if you guys vote to keep it going. So without further adu, I present to you… (drum roll)…E-Ville. Capitulo Uno.

CHAPTER ONE: Traditions Need To End Sometime

EPOV

"Congratulations, Mayor Masen."

"Thank you."

I knew I couldn't get that stupid grin off of my face as I continued to shake hands with the numerous colleagues and loved ones that were currently suffocating me with congratulations. Becoming mayor of Forks, Washington was something that had been planned out and hoped for my future since the day I was born. By the time I could speak, my parents had had my campaign all planned and ready to go.

I guess you could say being mayor of Forks was a… family tradition of sorts. My great-grandfather was mayor, as were my grandfather and his son, my father; Edward Masen Sr. He was the town's mayor all throughout my life, until now, that is.

Last May he decided that he would not run in any more elections, and that it was finally my time to take his place. My family and I campaigned long and hard so that I could keep the 'tradition' going and not lose to someone who did not bear the surname 'Masen'.

To be honest, I didn't actually think I would win. Sure, the entire town had known and loved my family for years, but my opponent, Michael Newton, was quite the contender. He really was a likeable guy, and he truly had some fantastic ideas about how to make Forks a better place to live. But I guess our fellow townsmen just didn't want to end the Masen era, and I was elected as the fourth Mayor Masen of Forks.

So there I was, 28 years old and with every ounce of knowledge I could have about the world of politics. I must admit, I was terribly nervous to see how I would actually do in office. Would I be a good mayor? Would the people that voted for me actually like me? Would the people that didn't?

"Congrats, your wonderful Mayor-ness."

I turned around abruptly at the sound of the voice of my long-time girlfriend, and hopefully soon-to-be fiancé. She stood there in a knee-length off-the-shoulder red dress and black stiletto heels, holding an obviously hand-made sash in her right hand.

"Well, don't just stand there like a dunce, hon. Bend down," she commanded with a smile. I felt my own starting to form as I leaned my head down to her level so that she could place the sash over my head.

"I now dub thee Mayor Edward Masen the Second," she said with a giggle. I couldn't help my own laughter slip out as she said the words. Mayor Edward Masen the Second. It was finally starting to sink in. Wow.

"Now we match, see?" She pointed to herself and I now noticed that she was wearing a sash of her own, with the words "MAYOR'S GIRLFRIEND" written in silver glitter. I had to laugh at that. She could be so much of a child sometimes. That's why I loved her. And that was why I was about to do what I was about to do.

"What were you going to do with these wonderfully made sashes if I hadn't won?" I asked her.

"I would've gone over to old Mikey's place and given it to him," she said, shrugging.

"What about yours?"

"What _about_ mine?"

"Well, if I hadn't have won, you wouldn't be the mayor's girlfriend."

"Says you…" I think my heart just about stopped beating as she said that. She wouldn't have really gone and tried to be Mike's girlfriend… would she have?

"Relax, you paranoid silly-poo," she told me, laughing.

"That wasn't funny. You really had me worried that you would've actually gone and left me for him."

"I would never do that. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you," she said matter-of-factly. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too," I told her, burying my face in her strawberry blonde hair. It smelled of apricots.

I pulled away from her, held her at arms length and looked intensely into her eyes.

"What?" she asked cautiously. I felt the corners of my lips starting to pull up into a whole new smile.

"Wait here just a moment, please," I said to her, holding up my index finger.

"Edward! Where are you going?" she called after me, giggling again.

I jumped up onto the small stage we had set up in the center of the campaign headquarters and grabbed the microphone. I tapped it twice to make sure it was on and working. It was.

"Excuse me, everybody. May I please have your attention?" Oh, I had their attention since they spotted me running through the crowded office towards the stage at the speed of light.

Everyone was turned to face in my direction. Nobody was talking. Oh boy, was I really about to do this? In front of all of my colleagues and family and all my friends? I suddenly felt light-headed and like the pit of my stomach was filled with butterflies.

_Well, no time like the present_, I thought mentally._ Especially since I've already started, _I added.

"Well, I'd just like to quickly thank every single person in this room for making my election into office possible." The room erupted in cheers and hollers. I turned to the far right corner of the room where my parents were sitting with some family friends. They were holding hands on top of the table, and I could see how in love they were. My parents had been married 34 years, and they had never once fought. I wished that my future bride and I could have what they had.

"I'd especially like to thank my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen Senior." More cheers. "Without the two of you, I don't know where I'd be."

"To Liz and Ed!" someone shouted.

"To Liz and Ed!" everyone echoed.

"And also for the encouragement for what I'm about to do," I said, looking directly at my mother, who gave me a smile and a wink. I smiled back at her.

"There's one other person who I couldn't have done any of this without: my wonderfully amazing girlfriend, Tanya Denali." I turned back towards the other side of the room where she was standing, smiling brightly at me. "If you can't find her, she's the cute little strawberry blonde chick wearing the 'mayor's girlfriend' sash," I added. The crowd laughed again.

"For those of you that don't know, Ms. Denali and I have known each other basically since before we were born. Our mothers went to college together and our fathers have been friends since high school. Our mothers had us together for play dates almost every afternoon. They even put us in matching outfits every now and then."

Everyone laughed again, including Tanya and myself. I continued my speech.

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is that we've pretty much had our wedding planned out all our lives." I looked directly into Tanya's eyes, all traces of humor gone.

"But now, I'd like to make that fantasy wedding a reality."

Tanya's face turned serious, as did the other people in the room. I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes as I hopped off the stage, replacing the microphone in my hand with the little black velvet box in my pocket.

"Oh my God," she whispered, placing her free left hand over her chest. I knelt down on my right knee and held the box that contained our futures together inside of it.

"Tanya Elisa Denali, I love you more that words can describe. I have since we were merely middle school teenagers. Every time you hug me, I never want to let go. Every time I look in your eyes, the rest of the world just disappears. I want to be yours for the rest of eternity, if you'll have me, that is. Tanya…"

"Yes?" she asked, her face red and the tears just about to break free.

"Will you be my bride? Will you marry me?" I opened the box the reveal the antique engagement ring that had been in my mother's family for generations.

"Yes. Yes, Edward, a thousand times yes!" she shouted, pulling my face up to her level to place a kiss firmly on my lips. I stood up, slowly as to not break the kiss. I could hardly even hear the roar of applause around us, for I was too completely wrapped up in our entanglement to notice.

Tanya finally broke away first, still holding my face in her hands, and her face was red and wet from crying. She looked lovingly into my eyes, and I stared just as lovingly into hers.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Forever," I told her. She smiled.

"Forever."

I awoke startled from my dream. Why did I have to keep having the same one? The one where I was reminded of the day I became mayor and engaged to the love of my life. Why did that memory have to keep replaying itself while I slept? Was it not enough that every time I saw a petite young lady with strawberry colored hair I was reminded of her? Was it not enough that every time I saw that black box I was reminded of our future together that we'd had planned since we were thirteen?

Apparently, it wasn't. I had to keep having that stupid dream that replayed the memory of the day she'd agreed to marry me.

I rolled my eyes and moaned, annoyed, as I fell back against my pillow. I placed my arm over my eyes, trying to keep the tears that I could feel forming from falling from my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore. I'd been doing that for a year now, as long as it had been since she'd been killed in that car crash, the same car crash that had taken my parents.

They were coming to Tacoma to visit me, where I was currently campaigning to become governor of Washington. I was trying to become the first governor of Washington that my family had ever seen. They were on their way to my rally. Out of nowhere, a drunk driver had gone through the red light and slammed into the driver's side of the limo, where my parents had apparently been sitting. The drunk's old Ford truck had slammed the limo into a light pole, killing my parents, Tanya, and our long-time driver, Frederick.

It was still an incredibly hard thing to think about. Of course it was. Just a year ago, my parents and fiancé had been killed in a horrid car crash. Not much time to have to get over it, though, how could you really ever get over such a tragedy?

I missed my parents very much. The three of us had always been extremely close and I loved them immensely. It was hard to think about them. I usually tried not to. But it was hard to ignore the subject when people would come up to me and say things along the lines of, "I'm sorry about your parents," or, "Your father was a great man". It was only about a month ago that I had started saving my tears for when I was in the privacy of my own home.

I never thought about Tanya, except for when the thoughts were forced on me in my dreams, more like nightmares. Nobody dared to speak her name around me. There was no way I was ever able to keep those tears in. I once fired one of my secretaries named Tina because the names were just too close in sound. I felt terrible about it, but really: nobody in the office liked how I'd cry or break something whenever someone would say her name. Or both… Usually both.

The truth is, I'd gone through quite a few secretaries and assistants over the past year for having names that sounded too close to any of my three loved ones' names. There have been, Lizzie, Lena, Eleanor, Tammy, Ellie, and Lisa. Which brings us to why Jasper Hale, my best friend and colleague, was now banging loudly on my door.

"Ed, bud, let's get a move on! We've got more interviews today!" he was shouting from the other side of the door blocking my bedroom from the rest of our house. Yes, our house. Jasper and I lived together with my cousin, and our other best friend Emmett McCarty, in my parents' house in Forks. We had all been living there since the accident happened. They thought it best that I not be left to live alone, at least not for a few years. I had given up my apartment in Seattle to move back into my parents' three-story mansion. No way was I going to leave it to collect dust, and there was an even slimmer chance that I would sell it to someone that would no doubt treat it with less than half the amount of care my mother and father had given it.

Jasper pounded on the door again.

"EDWARD! Come on, man, I've got coffee and we have to be at the office, like, now!"

"Edward's not here right now, don't leave a message at the beep!" I shouted back at him. I really didn't want to go through another round of secretary interviews that would no doubt lead to another break down.

"Ha ha, very funny! But seriously, man, we can't leave these girls waiting! If you don't like 'em, you don't like 'em, but you at least have to show up to your own interviews!" Wow, when Jas was mad, it really brought out his southern twang. It was kind of entertaining for about half a second.

"NO. I can't do anymore interviews. Why do you continue to set them up? You'd make a better secretary than all of these 'eligible young ladies' put together and then doubled!" It was true.

"That's true." See? "BUT…" he said, opening my door. I immediately pulled the sheets over my head and groaned. "...I'm not as nice to look at. Come on, get up." He punched where he knew my arm would be, like he does every time we go through this.

"I'd rather look at you than look at any other woman for the rest of my life," I muttered. Jasper sighed.

"That's very flattering, buddy, but you've got to get over this."

That set me off.

"Get…_over_ this?" I sat up quickly, locking my furious gaze on his annoyed one. "Did you seriously say I need to get over this?!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he said sternly. I sighed and fell back against my headboard.

"I know, I know. It's just… it's just hard, you know? Nah, of course you don't know. You've never had to go through anything like this."

"I know I haven't. I'm lucky for that. But Edward, you can't just stay kooked up in here all the time. You can't avoid the office because there are women that work there. You're Mayor Edward Masen of Forks, Washington. You earned that. And now you need to show Forks why they elected you. You need to get our ass out of bed and down to the office right now so you can interview your potential secretaries that will make your life as mayor a hell of a lot easier. Now get up, or I'll make you."

"I don't even care about being mayor anymore, Jas. I just… I've lost all love for it. I can't do it anymore."

"What?! What do you mean you can't do it anymore? Ed, you love being mayor. It's all you've wanted since before I've known you."

"A: Don't call me Ed. That was my father. And B: I loved being mayor. Not anymore." He sighed again.

"Response to A: Ed is your name, too. It always has been. I'm going to continue to call you it as I please, and you will not argue. Response to B: You still love being mayor. You just don't know it. Come on, get up and let's go. The quicker we leave, the quicker we can get out of there."

"No."

"Edward…"

"No."

"Now."

"Who are you, my mo—" I stopped myself before I could even continue that rhetorical question.

"No, I'm not your mo. I'm your best friend who's about two seconds away from going to get Emmett to sick on you."

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?!"

"Crap! You'll pay for that," I said to Jasper, narrowing my eyes. He just shrugged.

"If you'd just gotten up and dressed already we could have left and there would've been no need for—"

"Someone in need of a little Emmett McCarty services?"

I snapped my head towards my open door where my bear of a cousin was leaning against the frame, an eager grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, actually, we are," Jasper said, looking at me smugly.

"What's the problem? Little Eddie afraid to go to work again?"

"That is _not_ the problem and you know it!" I snarled.

"We've got interviews today and he's refusing to go."

"I can take care of that."

"No. Emmett, don't you d—"

I couldn't even finish my sentence because while I was warning him not to, Emmett had gone around to the side of the bed Jasper was standing at and flipped the mattress, tossing me to the hardwood floor.

I could hear both of them laughing, Jasper's muffled chuckling and Emmett's sonic booms, beneath the mattress that was now lying on top of _me_. I struggled to push it off. Man that thing was heavy. How was Emmett always able to lift it so effortlessly?

It was suddenly picked off of me and thrown back on the bed. I glared up at Emmett, who was still laughing wildly, as I tried to untangle the sheets from around my body. When I did, Emmett offered a hand to help me up. I refused it and stood up on my own.

"You really need to stop doing that," I told him.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just stop being such a wuss and get your ass you work everyday like a good mayor should," he shrugged.

"Well, maybe I'm not a good mayor. Ever think of that?" He pretended to think.

"Actually, yes I have. I think sometimes you can be a terrible mayor. Like right now, for example. You can't even go to the office and fulfill your mayorly duties because you can't push away the fact that what happened did happen long enough to get through one measly day. I say if you don't want to be mayor, don't. Resign and stop making Jasper and I, and Alice and Rose, too for that matter, feel like shit because you're always feeling like shit. If you actually care about Forks and really do want to make it better, then stop sulking any way because you'd feel like shit anyway."

Wow. Had all those feelings really just come from Emmett McCarty? Noted goof-ball, Emmett McCarty? Huh. Didn't know he had it in him.

"I don't… I don't want to resign," I said quietly.

"Then get dressed and be in the car in ten minutes." With that, he turned around and walked out of my room. I looked on after him for a few more seconds, and then turned back to Jasper.

"Do I really have to do this?" I whined. He nodded his head solemnly and replied, "Yep." I groaned again.

"Wonderful."

A/N

Soooo what did we think? If I get enough reviews saying that they like this so far and want it to continue, I will. I've already got some ideas for the next chapter.

I know it's a really young age for a mayor, but seriously. Does anyone really want a 30-something year old Edward? That's what I thought. I know 29 isn't really much better, but it sounds better.

I almost started crying when I was writing this chapter, just because of the whole parents-and-fiancé-dying-in-a-car-crash thing. It was pretty long, too, right? I'm proud of myself for that. Almost 7 pages, this first chapter. Nice, right? I know, I know. BTW: Alice is Jasper's fiancé, and Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend of forever. I couldn't find a way to write that in there anywhere, but I'm sure it'll come up somewhere in Chapter 2, if you guys want a Chapter 2.

Anyway, I really think I could do a lot with this story. Again, I need your reviews and more votes for my poll!! Thanks for reading and sticking with me, and I love you all lots!!

-SoNotObsessed (Jess)

p.s- I'm going to dedicate each chapter after a song that relates to it. Here you go.

**Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

**-Evanescence 'My Immortal'**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**YAYYYYY Thank you guys so much for all the subscriptions and adding me to your favorite stories lists! I really appreciate how everyone has told me to continue this story and see how it plays out. I'd like to ask you though, if you don't mind, for the next couple chapters, just say whether you want it to keep going or not in your reviews ors PM's and such. I don't want to continue if nobody's telling me I should, right? Right. All right, here's chapter 2.**

CHAPTER TWO: I Will Not Be Bill Clinton

EPOV

I had barely even noticed what I had picked out to wear this morning. I just grabbed a plain white shirt, black slacks, a blue tie, and my favorite black loafers. I didn't bother combing out my hair, not that it even looked combed when I did anyway. Jasper decided that he would drive my Volvo to work this morning because I was still too asleep to be able to pay any attention. But we both knew that I had better reflexes than Jas and Emmett combined.

Speaking of Emmett, he was still being a grump about the conversation that took place this morning. I could faintly hear him in the back seat muttering profanities and comments under his breath. I had already forgotten about it.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the tall office building. I grumbled and rolled my eyes as I slowly got out of the car and made my way to the entrance.

"'Morning, Mr. Mayor," Tom, our doorman, greeted me.

"Tom," I responded with a stiff nod. We went to the elevators and up to the floor our main office was located, Floor 21. The elevator 'dinged' and opened to reveal about fifteen young women waiting in the hall to be interviewed by Jasper and I. Emmett had to go do some work—he's my advertisement manager.

I stood there by the elevator doors and considered running back in before the doors could close.

"Alright, Jas, come on. Let's get this over with," I sighed.

"Actually, you're on your own this time, buddy," he said cautiously. I snapped my head towards him. What did he mean I was on my own? As in, I was on my own to deal with all these potential secretaries by myself?

"What?"

"Well, I'm not your personal assistant, man. I've got my own job to do here."

"But you are one of my assistants. As in, you work under me. What is it that you have to do?"

"I've got to go help Emmett with the new posters and TV ads."

"Bull."

"Come on, I'll get you started." He pulled me by my elbow into my large office. I slumped down in my big brown leather chair, the one that used to be my father's. Actually, all of this furniture in here used to be my father's. It still smelled of him. I sighed and let my head fall back against the head rest and my eyes close.

"Okay, so there are sixteen interviewees here today. One of them is actually one of Alice's closest friends. I think you might have met her once. Isabella Swan?" The name didn't sound familiar.

"Doesn't ring a bell," I told him, my eyes still closed.

"Oh well. Anyway, she said she's running a bit late, so she'll probably be the last girl you see today."

"I really don't want to see any girls today, Jas. I just want to go home," I whined like a kindergartener.

"I know you do, buddy. I know," he sighed, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Okay, the first victim today is… Jessica Stanley. I'll have Becky call her in."

He pushed the button the phone intercom on my desk and dialed Becky, our receptionist.

"Becky, please send in Miss Jessica Stanley," he spoke into the phone.

"Right away, Mr. Hale." Her small voice was even more muffled by the sound of the intercom. Becky was one of the sweetest ladies I've ever known. She must have been about in her mid-fifty's. She's been the receptionist at the office for as long as I can remember.

The door opened and revealed Becky holding it open, allowing a young girl into the office. I assumed it was Miss Stanley. She was wearing a knee-length green dress and silver heels. She had beige skin that fit nicely with her light brown hair. She was pretty, but not nearly as beautiful as… _she_ was.

I stood up to shake her hand.

"Miss Stanley," I greeted her.

"Mr. Mayor, it's nice you meet you." Was that voice supposed to sound seductive? Or was I hearing things.

She winked. Yeah, she was definitely trying to be seductive. I winced, because it really wasn't working. That was just plain gross, too. I was about to shout out 'Next!' and call in the next hopeless candidate, but I knew that would be rude. Not to mention, Jasper would not be very please with me. So instead I said, "Please take a seat."

She really wasn't qualified for this job at all. She could only type 23 WPM and couldn't understand what I was saying half the time. Jasper had left as soon as she was settled in. I hated the bastard for that.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. I saw girl after girl coming in here thinking they could actually be a good secretary and personal assistant to me. It was about 3:00 PM by the time the last one had left. I sat in my chair rubbing my temples. That had been a complete waste of my day.

I was starting to pack up my things and preparing to leave when Jasper came into my office.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm getting ready to leave, what does it look like I'm going? Jasper, that was the longest, most unnecessary day of my life. Why did I have to sit there and go through that?" I asked him.

"Whoa, you can't leave yet," he said, ignoring my other questions.

"Why not?"

"Because you've still got one more girl to see," he said, with a 'duh' tone in his voice. He'd definitely been spending way too much time with his fiancé, Alice Brandon.

"What do you mean I have one more—"

I was cut off with a beep from the intercom.

"Mr. Mayor?" Becky asked.

"Yes?"

"Miss Isabella Swan has just arrived."

"Who?" Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

"Um, your last… um… interview?" she asked carefully.

"Oh. Ugh, okay send her in." I cut off the intercom and turned back to Jasper.

"That's why you can't leave yet. Now, she's Alice's best friend, so don't make her run out of here crying, okay?"

"Who have I made cry?"

"Just saying," he shrugged. At the same time, Becky opened the door. In came my last interviewee.

I felt my eyes grow wide and my mouth drop open at the sight of her. She was petite, I'd guess around five-foot-four or so. She had long, wavy chestnut colored hair that went perfectly with her almost translucent white skin. The only trace of color in it was the faint pink in her cheeks. She had gorgeously deep brown eyes, and was wearing a long-sleeved midnight blue dress with black ballet flats. Wow, the only one to walk in here without heels today, I thought.

"Down, boy," Jasper whispered into my ear. I ignored him.

She was absolutely stunning. I literally couldn't move as I watched her walk towards me with her hand out, sashaying slightly. She wore a bright smile planted on her face.

"Mr. Mayor, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said. My God, it was like an angel was speaking to me at that moment. Her voice was so silky smooth, and confident at that.

"Likewise, Miss…" Oh crap, how had I forgotten her name already? I'd probably just heard it five times in the last two minutes.

"Swan, Isabella Swan," she giggled as I shook her soft hand. Isabella Swan. What a fantastically beautiful name.

"Bella, nice to see you again," Jasper said. Bella. Huh. I guess she has a preferred nickname, which was equally as lovely.

Wait, what was I saying? This is a potential secretary of mine. I cannot be having these thoughts about her. It's wrong. Hadn't I learned anything from that darned Bill Clinton scandal? Wrong. Absolutely wrong.

"Yes it is, Jasper," she replied, breaking the hold on my hand to give him a friendly hug. "Oh wait, should I say 'Mr. Hale' instead?" she teased. Jasper laughed at her.

"Only if you really find it necessary."

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Jasper if you don't mind," she smiled.

"Then I'll just stick with calling you Bella. Deal?"

"Deal," she giggled again. The sound of an angel… I sighed internally.

"How's Alice doing?" she asked Jasper.

"You would probably know better than I do. The two of you talk constantly."

"That's very true. So it should really be you asking me how she's doing, shouldn't it?"

"I suppose it should be. So, Bella, how is my fiancé these days?"

"Oh, she's quite alright. She's been having some stomach pains and morning sickness lately though. I don't know what's going on with her. She couldn't possibly be… No, that's silly."

Jasper's entire face went white as she obviously joked with him. Could he seriously not tell that Bella was just messing with him?

"I'm kidding! Gosh, you take everything so seriously," she said, laughing again.

"That wasn't funny. You really had me worried, especially since we've never even—"

"Okay! I think that's enough for now," I interfered, covering my hands over my ears. They both laughed at me.

"Okay, well I've got to get back to work. Bella, nice seeing you again. Say hello to my not pregnant wife for me."

"Will do," she waved after him as he shut the door. Bella turned back to me, a nervous smile on her face.

"Please, have a seat," I said, gesturing towards the conference chair in front of my desk. She sat down and pulled a paper out of her tote bag.

"Here's my resume," she told me, handing the paper to me.

"Great. You were actually the only one who thought to do so today," I said.

"Oh, was I not supposed to?" she asked carefully, the smile gone from her face.

"No, no, not at all! You were supposed to. Just, nobody else actually did. That made it quite difficult for me, if you can understand that," I told her. They smile was back on her face.

"Oh, phew, you had me scared there, Mr. Mayor," she said, wiping her hand dramatically across her forehead.

"Please, call me Edward," I asked of her.

"Nah, I like Mr. Mayor." I grimaced. "What, you don't?" she asked.

"I never have. I've always thought it too formal. I've told Becky time and time again to just call me Edward. She still never has a day that I've known her. I've got to give it to her, when she's got her mind set, she's got her mind set."

Bella laughed quietly. "Well, how about we compromise. I'll just call you Mayor. It's still formal, but not formal. Don't you think?" I thought it over for a quick second. I really didn't want to deny her what she wanted, and the truth was I did like Mayor better than Mr. Mayor. I nodded my head at her.

"Sounds good to me," I told her.

"Good." We were both sitting there smiling nervously at each other. I cleared my throat and looked over her resume, which was pretty impressive. Actually, it was very impressive. And don't think I didn't glance at the age on there: 28 years old.

"Graduated with an English Literature degree from Washington State? Very nice," I told her. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

I continued to look at her other qualifications. It was as if the good Lord himself handpicked the perfect secretary for me. She was formerly the personal assistant to Seattle's mayor, Ben Cheney, and was his wife's close friend and colleague. It said they both attended Washington State and graduated together. I don't know why she thought she needed to mention that in her job resume, but it didn't hurt.

Ben Cheney was actually a good friend and close colleague of mine. He helped me with my campaign and he was an extremely terrific guy. His wife, Angela Weber-Cheney, was also a very kind woman.

"Well, I must say, Miss Swan, this is a very impressive resume."

"Thank you."

"I see that you were Mayor Cheney's personal assistant?"

"That's correct."

"What was that like?"

"I had a really great time working with him. He's a fantastic person and it was a great first job for me." Wow. Being the mayor's assistant was only her first job? Nice.

"So why are you no longer working for him?" I asked.

"Well, Mayor, if you recall, he was defeated in the election earlier this year. There was no way I was going to work for anyone else in Seattle other than him, even though he encouraged me to. So when I heard that Mayor Masen was searching for a new secretary, yet again, I figured I'd give it a shot."

Yet again. I was looking for new workers a lot, wasn't I? I let out a short chuckle.

"Okay, so can you type?"

"Can I type?" she snorted, rolling her eyes cockily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Here. Go over to that computer right there and let me see how fast you can type this." I handed her a two-page article I'd found on the internet. It was really nothing important; I just needed it for today.

"No problem," she said smugly, snatching the paper out of my hands and sauntering over to the desk I had set up in the corner of the room. Well, she was quite feisty, wasn't she? I liked that she had her own mind and wasn't intimidated by me. It was like a breath of fresh air. A young a new secretary that could stand up for herself. I liked it.

"You gonna time me? Or should I just start typing?" she asked from the small chair, her fingers already in place on the keyboard.

"I'll time you, of course," I said, setting up the WPM meter on her computer. She had her eyes set on the article, waiting for my signal to go.

"Ready? Go."

She started typing faster than I'd ever seen anyone type in my life. She never once looked up from the article, just typing what she saw. It didn't even take a full minute until she was done transferring the article onto the computer screen. I'm pretty sure I was gaping at this perfect woman sitting before me. She sure had some skills.

"Done," she announced, flexing her fingers out in front of her." I took a look at what she had typed. There was not a single error on the page. Gosh, did she sit up practicing how to perfectly type every night or something?

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"Stand up," I told her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Stand up," I repeated.

"Why?"

"So that I can shake your hand and congratulate you without having to bend down so you can reach." Her face lit up with a smile and she happily complied.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan. You are my new person secretary and assistant," I said, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Thank you, Mayor. I won't let you down," she promised me, shaking my hand frantically and firmly. It was amazing how strongly I believed those words. Somehow I knew that she really would not let me down. I had faith in Isabella Swan. I had faith that she was more than capable of performing this job without error. And I let her know that verbally.

"I know you won't."

A/N

So, what did we think? Wow, I just realized that that's how I start of every A/N after each chapter. Have you guys noticed that? Huh. Guess I need to come up with something a little more original. But seriously guys, what did we think? Edward finally met Bella. She's his new secretary. What's going to happen?!

I totally love all the reviews and subscriptions I get, but really guys I need more than what you're giving, what you're giving. (hah sorry, those are lyrics of a Christina Millian song that I love called "I Need More". I just thought about that. HAH

So now, I'm going to take you out with a little band we like to call, Panic at the Disco…

-S.N.O

**Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?**

**Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
_Man it feels good to feel this way  
_Now I know what I mean**

**-Panic at the Disco "Nine in the Afternoon"**


	3. Author's Note!

I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!

I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like 302983049283049 years. I've been ultra-mega busy with school and softball workouts. And to be honest, I've been trying to come up with ideas for the rest of the story lines for all the stories that I currently have in progress. It's a hard task, writing like 4 at once…

I'm also sorry for maybe getting your hopes up when you saw that each story had a new chapter… that's pretty cruel of me. I PROMISE I will update as soon as possibly possible.

You may be asking why I'm not just updating right now. The answer is simple: I've really only got about five minutes, ten at most, until I have to leave to go to a choir concert at a local church (yes, I am a choir nerd). So I'm trying to do this as fast as possible.

Again, I'm SORRY! A million billion gajillion times I'm sorry! Keep checking back for updates though. It won't be long before I've got at least one new post up… I hope…

All my love and all my thanks for sticking with me,

-S.N.O (Jessica)


End file.
